On the Second Day of Christmas
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: This is the second in a series of one-shots for Christmas. It's a Christmas one-shot for Trent/Kira.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This is from The Twelve Days of Christmas. This is the first in a series of one-shots for Christmas. You don't have to read them all to understand it. But each is based off of a verse in the song The Twelve Days of Christmas, so the first will have A Partridge in a Pear Tree in the story somewhere and so forth for the rest._

**On the Second Day of Christmas**

"Okay, that was perfect. I got it."

Kira looked over at James who was in the booth giving her a thumbs up. She smiled and looked around in the booth, "Where's Walter?" Walter was her manager and he had told her that he had to take care of something but he hoped he would be here for her last song that was going on her new CD.

James shrugged, "He didn't come back yet."

Kira frowned as she put her guitar in the case. She didn't have much time before she needed to be in a cab and heading to the airport. Trent was still at that art exhibition in Chicago. His agent had talked him into doing an exhibit there and trying out a different audience. He had been really stressed about the whole thing for the past few months since it wasn't something he normally did. And besides that it was right before Christmas and he didn't want to miss it. She hoped that things were calmer and he would be able to just enjoy the next few weeks they had together.

Though she wanted to wait for Walter she knew that the plane would not wait so she had to get going, she would call him from the plane. She moved outside and looked up at the sun; it had been a nice change from being in New York. The sun was out almost all the time and besides that since her new CD wasn't a Christmas one being in LA had helped her finish the rest of her new CD. And that was a very good thing.

Now she just had to relax for the rest of the holiday. She was done and free for just a bit. And soon Trent would be. She knew that he wasn't expecting her in Chicago and that was entirely the reason she was going to go, well that and she just missed him.

She walked down the road to her hotel. She loved that her agent always had her hotel room close to the studio; it made things so much easier. Once she got in she quickly packed all of her things. After she finished she picked up her phone and called Trent. It was better to call and talk to him now rather then him trying to call her while she was in the air.

"Kira."

"Hey Trent."

"How are you doing?"

"Good. I just finished up in the studio."

"Were you able to figure out that hook in the song?"

She smiled, "Yes, turns out the extra heat helps."

"I'm assuming I'll have to hear the whole song to understand."

"Might help."

"Then I'll have to wait to hear it."

"So how are things in the gallery?"

"Good right now. We have it all set up for tonight. It should go fine though I'm sure."

Kira nodded, "Of course it will."

She could hear the smile in his voice, "Thanks. So are you on the flight to New York tonight or tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow. And you?"

"Tom thinks it's best to have a private showing tomorrow night so I won't be out of here for another couple of days."

"Really?" Kira tried to sound as disappointed as she would have felt had he been stuck there and she in New York, "Well I hope you'll be back as soon as possible."

"Me too. Hey Kira, Tom needs me."

"Of course. I'll talk to you later."

"Yes, I love you."

"I love you too."

And after another silent moment they hung up. She could hear the reluctance in his voice. They hadn't seen each other for about a month, she had been doing different gigs and concerts and then her new CD and he had been in Chicago working on the rest of his exhibit. She had a quick gig in Chicago the previous month and that's why they had been able to see each other, though only briefly. They had thought they might be back home in their apartment in New York already, but different things had ended up happening and that was life.

She knew that she would see him by tomorrow morning, maybe even late this evening, but Trent still thought they had a few more days before they could see each other. She smiled as she thought about seeing him, being in his arms; touching him…she stopped her thoughts and stood up realizing that if she wanted that she would need to hurry to the airport.

Before she picked up her bags she heard a knock at the door. She set her guitar down and answered it, "Walter."

Her manager smiled at her, "Hey Kira, are you about to leave?"

She felt worried when she realized that she might not be able to surprise Trent, "What do you need?"

He smiled, "It's nothing to change your plans, don't worry. Instead it's actually something I forgot to give you earlier. And you were gone by the time I got back" After handing her the little box he shrugged, "Oh well, no harm done really, you still get the present."

Kira looked at the little box and then back at Walter puzzled. It wasn't like he hadn't gotten her anything before but…he had said that his Christmas gift to Kira was already at hers and Trent's apartment in New York, "You got me a present? Why?"

He tilted his head, "What? Wait…no, this," he moved the box closer to her, "is from Trent. He sent it to me and asked to give it to you after you were finished today."

She took the little box from him, "Oh. Thank you."

It was a small white box that made her sure that it was jewelry of some kind, though with Trent that didn't mean anything. There had been times he'd given her small pictures he'd created or little notes and he'd put them in a box. And this box did feel quite light.

Kira was about to start opening it when Walter shook his head, "Kira you don't have time to open it right now, you were already on your way out and besides that I did check your flight time, it's on time, you shouldn't waste time here. You can always open it later."

Picking up her phone she noticed that she didn't have much longer. Running back into her room she set the little package into her carry on bag and grabbed the rest and started out the door again.

Walter grabbed on of the bags out of her hands, "Come, I have a car for you."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Stepping out into the heat made it hard to believe that it was Christmas time. That was one nice thing about living in New York, it did get cold, and there was snow. In LA, nothing.

He opened the door and she got in as he placed her bags in the trunk. As soon as Walter got in the car they took off. He pulled out his blackberry and she was sure that he was going to start looking at the schedule again. Kira had been looking out the window for a while before her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kira."

"Ethan. Good to hear from you. How are things going?"

"Good. You?"

"Just finished recording for my new CD."

"That's awesome Kira. I can't wait to hear it."

"Thanks. I'm actually headed to the airport. I'm going to meet Trent in Chicago, though he doesn't know, so you can't tell anyone."

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. So does that mean you're not going to be in New York for Christmas?"

She looked out the window and saw that they were nearing the terminal, "I don't know, I mean we're supposed to. Why?"

"Wondering again."

"Okay Ethan what is going on? You're acting—"

"Kira," Walter said quietly, "We're there."

She nodded, "Alright, you're lucky I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Right. Have a safe flight."

"Thanks. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

She hung up and quickly got out of the car. That had taken shorter time then she had anticipated. Walter helped bring her bags in and then after a quick good bye Kira got in line. Standing in the line to check in took forever. As she kept glancing at her phone she noticed every minute that went by. Finally it was her turn to go through the metal detectors which didn't take long at all and before she knew it she was in the plane.

It wasn't until after they were in the air and the people around her had calmed down did she take out the box. She untied the yellow ribbon and pulled off the top. Nestled inside on some yellow and white tissue paper were Two Turtle Doves. They were white with just a bit of yellow on the bottom of their stomachs. As she drew it out she realized that it was a necklace. On the back of one of the birds had the initials TF while the other had KF. It was really beautiful.

She put the necklace on and relaxed back. She only had one stop in Colorado and then she would be in Chicago.

* * *

_Five hours later_

Kira stared at the line in front of her; did it normally take that long to get on a plane? Another plane. She had thought there would only be one stop but the plane had to land in Salt Lake City because Colorado had bad weather. So from there she was flown to Arizona and then Oklahoma. Oklahoma to get to Chicago? That made a lot of sense.

Looking at her phone again she realized that odds were Trent would be done with his showing already by the time she got there. So much for surprising him there. She had gotten on the plane at around 10 this morning and it was already 7:15.

No, 7:16.

The minutes were ticking by.

7:17.

If she had known there would be this many issues she would have left earlier. Though really she couldn't have because she hadn't finished the CD until just that morning.

7:18.

She wondered what Ethan had been getting at. Perhaps she could call him again to ask him.

7:19.

This was ridiculous, what was taking so long for them to get on the plane? Surely…she was interrupted from her thoughts from someone touching her shoulder. Turning around she saw a young girl who was about ten, "You're Kira Ford!"

She smiled, "Yes, and what's your name?"

"Becky. I have all your CD's well almost all of them…I don't have the newest one yet but I think I'm getting that for Christmas and…well I was going to see your concert but…my Mom said maybe next time."

When Becky mentioned her Mom Kira glanced around hoping to see a Mother somewhere but didn't see anyone, "Where's your Mom Becky?"

Becky turned around, "Somewhere," she turned back to Kira, "You're my favorite ever! Can I get your autograph?"

She smiled at the little girl, "Sure, do you have something you want me to sign?"

The little girls face fell, "No…"

"It's alright, I have something." Kira pulled out a small notebook that she had just bought; there was nothing in there because she had been planning on using that for writing anything that came to her while she was on the plane. She wrote a small message and then signed it. She wished she had something else that she could give to her.

The little girls eyes were wide when she saw that Kira had written a message, "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, "Now where is your Mom?"

Becky turned around and her face fell slightly, "I don't know…she was over there…I think."

"Which one did you come from? Do you remember the number of the gate?"

Once more she shook her head, "I don't know."

"Alright. Where were you going?"

"To visit my Grandma and Grandpa."

"And where do they live?"

"Umm…in Washington I think…or Oregon…"

"Becky!"

Kira heard the young girls name being cried in a panic. "You know, that sounds like your Mom calling."

"Mom?"

Finally a woman in her late thirties came running over to her with a security guard behind her, "Oh Becky!" She pulled her into her arms and held her tightly, "I was so worried about you." The Mother's voice became sterner, "Don't wander away like that again!"

"But Mommy, I found her. Kira Ford is here."

The Mother looked up and saw Kira, "Oh…you are Kira Ford." She shook her head, "Becky told me that she thought she had seen you. I'm so glad it was you who found her."

"No problem." She smiled and then she felt the person behind her tap her on the shoulder. Looking back she saw that they were finally getting onto the plane, "Looks like my plane is ready." Smiling at Becky she said, "It was very nice to meet you. Have fun at your Grandparents house."

"Thanks. And you have fun too!"

Kira boarded the plane and took her seat. She was one step closer to her destination. She only hoped that it wouldn't be _too_ late when she got there.

* * *

As she stepped out of the plane she looked at her phone, it was 8:36. She might actually be able to make it to his showing. Quickly she moved through the airport and stopped to get her bags. As she was nearing the door she hoped that she would be able to find a taxi or car and get over there.

"Kira!"

Turning around she was surprised to find Cynthia standing there. She was Tom's assistant. After looking around for Trent or his manager she looked back at Cynthia, "You're here?"

"Walter called Tom who then told me to come and pick you up. I decided to come in to make sure that you didn't just call a car or a taxi."

"Thank you. Is his show still going?"

"Yes, it's going really well. Come on."

Cynthia was a few years younger then Kira was. She was very responsible and mature and yet was able to act just as enthusiastic and exited as if she was much younger.

They both got to Cynthia's car and she drove quickly through the city until she got to the exhibit, "It is near the end, but it still works out."

"What about my bags?"

"We'll leave them in the car for now; you guys can grab them once it's over."

"Alright, sounds good."

The two women walked into the building. One of the first things that she saw was a large painting of a Partridge in a Pear Tree. She stepped up to it, the detail was absolutely amazing, "This isn't Trent's."

Cynthia came and stood next to Kira, "No, his exhibit is on the next floor. This is just the first floor, no exhibits are done here. The artist who did this," she gestured to the painting, "did all the rest of the days of Christmas as well." She gestured down the hall and Kira saw eleven other pictures lining the hall.

As they walked down she took a moment to look at the picture, "The detail is amazing."

"It is."

They got in the elevator and quickly were entering where Trent's exhibit was. There were still some people standing in front of different paintings. None of this had been something that Trent usually did and yet it was still quite beautiful. Some were paintings, others were drawings. All beautiful.

Before long she spotted her husband standing with his back to her talking to someone while gesturing to the drawing that was near them. The person was staring enthralled at the picture and nodding. Finally he shook Trent's hand and walked off obviously searching for someone.

She moved up behind him, "Looks like another will be sold."

Turning around he smiled and pulled her into a hug, "Kira! This is a surprise, a wonderful one."

She pulled slightly back and the two kissed. Reluctantly the two pulled away, "That was the intent."

"I'm glad you're here. The show is almost over." He looked over Kira's shoulder, "I assume both you and Tom knew?"

"Of course. I made sure she got here."

"Thank you."

Kira stepped away and one of his hands slid down her arm to hold onto her hand. Kira smiled and looked up at the painting, "That's the park by our apartment."

"Yep; the gentleman I was talking to right before you approached me thought it was a beautiful picture."

She tilted her head back to the painting; at first glance it was a simple park, however there was much more in it. When you looked enough you could see a little family of bunnies hiding beneath one of the bushes. In the back the setting sun was flanked by birds. And of course there was the kid who was pushing another on the swing. With all the details given to the grass, the bushes, the equipment, the people it was almost as though it was a snapshot of a real event rather than just Trent's memory.

"It is beautiful."

She felt his lips touch her cheek, "I'm so glad you're here."

Kira looked at Trent, "Same here."

* * *

They weren't at the exhibit too long before it was over and Tom was telling Trent that the day was over. Those who were buying finished making their purchases and disappeared allowing the building to be locked up. Tom, Trent, Kira and Cynthia all stepped into the night air to get to the car and were greeted by snowflakes coming quietly down. There wasn't a lot of people out so the quiet gave the falling snow a more magical essence to it.

Tom hurried over to the car while Cynthia skipped beside him. Trent and Kira were both moving at their own pace enjoying the snow.

"I wonder if it's snowing in New York?"

Trent looked down at Kira, "I hope so. I want a white Christmas."

The past couple of years had only produced cold rain. Though there had been snow, it had melted too soon and on Christmas there wasn't any. It would be nice to have snow again. She moved closer to Trent and the warmth that was coming from him, "I agree." Then she frowned, "I think that us being able to meet up here was definitely a good idea."

"What do you mean?"

"Ethan called me earlier this morning and was asking if we were going to be in New York for Christmas. I had to board the plane before I could really find out what he was trying to go on about."

"I got a weird call from Conner this afternoon," She looked up at his puzzled face, "He was talking about timing and he mentioned a plane, but I was distracted with getting things set up and when I asked him to explain he told me it was nothing."

Trent opened the car door allowing Kira to get in. Once Trent was sitting in the car she answered him, "I imagine that we're going to have a full apartment come Christmas Eve."

He nodded, "You're right, I know you are."

Shaking her head she leaned against Trent who placed a gentle kiss on top of her head. Conner and Ethan were her best friends and it was nice to have them around, but there were times that she wished that it was just her and Trent. Had they both been back home in New York and had no time alone then she would have throttled them both, but she got some time with Trent, alone, before Christmas.

"Thank you, by the way, for this necklace. It's beautiful."

"I saw that and I thought of you. It does not count as a Christmas present; I already have your presents done."

"Alright, we're here." Tom called out from the front seat.

Trent and Kira got her things and said good bye and Merry Christmas to Tom and Cynthia then the two headed to the apartment building. They both were taking their time enjoying the quiet snow.

"We're going to have to go shopping for all of them."

"We can do some tomorrow or just wait until we get back."

Tomorrow the streets would be filled with Christmas shoppers pushing their way by to get things done. New York would be the same way. In truth, it being this close to Christmas odds were no matter where you went things would be crazy. But right now she didn't want that. She wanted a break and she wanted to be with Trent for that break.

"Let's wait til we get back."

Smiling he sat the bags down and leaned down to kiss her. She quickly deepened the kiss and moved her arms around his neck while he pulled her closer to him. Soon she couldn't even think about how cold it was because all she felt was heat. Trent slowly pulled away, "We should get inside."

Kira grabbed one of her bags and Trent unlocked the building's front door. He then held the door open for Kira. She looked back at the falling snow and hoped that it wouldn't disappear too soon; it would be fun to go for a walk in it. Turning back she walked inside and then she and Trent went up to their apartment to enjoy their Christmas reunion.


End file.
